A vehicle seat with an air conditioning function is conventionally known (e.g., Patent Document 1), in which vehicle seat air can be blown from a seat cushion toward an occupant. This vehicle seat is provided with a blower (fan) under the seat cushion and configured such that air taken in through an inlet port of the blower is blown from the seat cushion.